


Four Inches Tall

by Castiel_Novak_2004



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I cringed while writing this!, Loki being a butt, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, kind of started out as a crackfic but I have intentions to fix that, miniaturized tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Novak_2004/pseuds/Castiel_Novak_2004
Summary: Loki casts a spell on Tony. Turning small is a painful process.Bad summary, possibly good story. Please read.Also, my sister, who doesn't write on AO3, helped me with this story.





	1. How Things Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first avengers fanfic. Please keep in mind that I know I need to improve. I love good, positive suggestions!

Stark woke to the sound of the alarm that JARVIS makes when there was a team assembly.

He held his arms out so the suit would come and connect to him. When he made it to the helipad, only Steve and Clint had made it there. 

“There’s an enlarged bunny attacking the Daily Bugle,” Cap explained.

“Really!!!?” Clint exclaimed.

A thunk was heard when Tony landed.

By the time the rest of the avengers made it to the helipad, their transportation had arrived. They boarded the quinjet and were off to their destination. 

“Have any of you ever heard of giant bunnies?” Stark tried to start up a conversation, “I mean, what would even make those? An even bigger one laid an egg?”

“Stark, you’re stupid!” Natasha sighed.

“No, actually I’m a genius. I made an arc reactor in a cave with missiles as materials.” Stark replied.

“Touche,” Natasha replied.

“But you’re a stupid genius,” Clint joined their convorsation.

“Guys, we need to focus. The last time something crazy happened, Loki was behind it.” Cap was referring to the alien invasion.

“I think the Captain is right, my brother might be behind this treachery.” Thor contributed. 

“Thor, I need you to take Clint to a nearby building a little taller than the Bugle. After that, you and Tony take to the skies, keep it busy. Natasha, you find out what that thing is made of and if it has any weaknesses. Clint, try to get a clear shot at its eyes, maybe its vulnerable there. Otherwise, do your best. I’ll try to cut it down at its feet.” Cap instructed.

They felt the aircraft come in contact with the ground.

The giant bunny was on top of the Bugle with its foot stuck through the roof. It was an odd shade of pink that reminded them of puke, and happened to be dripping. Its eyes were pure black and didn’t make any reflection.

The avengers went to their respective roles.

“Umm…the bunny seems to be made of…marshmallows?” Natasha was really confused

“What are these things you call Marshy Mellows?” Thor asked.

“Uh... Cap? I think we need to talk about your teaching skills when we get back. If this guy doesn’t know about marshmallows, how can he know how to fly?” Stark said.

“We Asgaurdians don’t worry ourselves with small and unimportant things like your Marshy Mellows.” Thor said.

“It’s obviously not unimportant. If it was, this never would have happened,” Tony laughed.

“Can we stop messing around now Stark? I think if I get a clear shot at its eye, I can explode its brains. If it has any,” Clint said, “Can you get me a clear shot on its left eye?

“Let’s do it,” Cap commanded. 

“OK, commencing giant peep extermination,” Stark said sarcastically.

Clint exploded the insides of the peep while Stark used his lasers to cut it into pieces.

“Now would someone please tell me what Marshy Mellows and Peeps are?” Thor exclaimed, everyone laughed.

As Stark went to explain, his face plate lifted. He bent down, grabbed a bit of marshmallow and stuck it in his mouth.

White hot pain started the moment he swallowed.

The iron suit kneeled to the ground as a strangled scream came from inside. Stark fainted. The faceplate closed.

“It appears Sir has shrunken down to four inches tall. The opposite effect the giant marshmallow rabbit had,” JARVIS informed.


	2. Fake Hospital Rooms

When Tony came to, he thought he was dreaming. Why else would everyone else be so big.

He was still confused. If this was a dream, why weren’t they all telling him he’s worthless?

Steve’s voice scared him ‘cause it was so loud, “Tony,” Tony nearly screamed, “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, maybe not… You’re all so big,” Tony still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“Hey,” Bruce whispered, “I don’t know how this happened, but I think it might have something to do with the marshmallow you ate. You really shouldn’t have eaten that. But now that you have we need to do some tests to find out what was in it and find a cure.”

“Please don’t whisper, your s’s are louder than normal,” Tony requested.

“Well, while Bruce tries to figure out how to turn Stark back to normal,” Steve instructed, “Tony can still help us out every once in a while. Who knows, maybe he’ll figure out how to build a tiny iron man suit.”

“I only need tiny versions of all the materials! Tell me when you find them,” Tony grumbled.

“Or we could just make them, right. You had to make your’s from scratch. You just need tiny tools,” Bruce suggested.

“I had to make the first version from scratch. That one fell apart as soon as I escaped captivity. Plus, the new ones are just more high tech. They require more than just scraps! Then come the point of tools; yes, I would need all the correct tools… except they would need to be super small!” Tony was frustrated that they thought he could just make one from scraps that would work as well as the current suits. 

“JARVIS could probably make the tools small and everything else for that matter. He could make the suit for you!” Bruce interjected.

The voice of said AI startled them, “If I had Tony in there with me to help, I might be able to do so.”

“Let’s do it,” Steve said.

Stark spoke up again, “It wouldn’t be as powerful or travel as fast.”

“It would still give you more protection than your clothes,” Steve was optimistic.

“Not much!! Compared to those monsters we fight all the time, I’m an ant!!! If an ant was wearing armor, do you think we wouldn’t be able to step on them?! Plus, being smacked would kill me, even if I was wearing the armor!” Tony was shocked at how unrealistic they were being.

“It’s better than nothing,” Bruce tried to calm him down.

Pepper walked in, “Guys!! He is NOT going to be fighting while he is tiny! How dare you even think that would be possible?! Also… What happened!?!”

“Honey, I’m fine--” Tony began.

Pepper cut him off, “No you’re not! You’re four inches tall!”

“That’s not a BIG problem,” Tony laughed.

Pepper glared at him in disbelief, “How could you say that! You need medical attention. I don’t mean Bruce’s experiments! No offence. You need a doctor!”

“Guys, could you give us some space,” Tony waited for them to leave before turning back to her, “Pep, if we went to a regular doctor, they would have to do experiments. Do you think this is a common problem?” he waited for a moment, “I don’t. There will have to be experiments. I’m sorry, I know you want to be sure of the outcome, but we can’t. Trust me, I hate this… probably as much as you do, if not more. If I had known the outcome of eating that stuff, I wouldn’t have.”

“If you think it’s better that you use Bruce’s help, I’ll support you. But that doesn’t mean I’m ok with it,” Pepper resigned herself to the situation.

“Pepper, I love you. I want what’s best for you, but I think someone who already knows me and is familiar with abnormal science, would be someone we can trust. Now get me outta here,” Tony hated hospitals, and this room reminded him of them.


End file.
